


Percolation

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby's first angst, Closure, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Maybe new beginnings, SHEITH - Freeform, happy endings only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “It's only coffee, what could it hurt?”The words play back in Shiro's head over and over – a mocking, jaunty tune beating out to their steps on the pavement.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	Percolation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17!

“It's only coffee, what could it hurt?”

The words play back in Shiro's head over and over – a mocking, jaunty tune beating out to their steps on the pavement. His hand is sweaty where it's clasped tightly in Keith's, like his ring could get almost slippery enough to slide off.

He clenches it tighter, earning an amused glance from the man on his left.

“Doing okay there, love?”

A hint of a smile curls at Keith's lips, like he knows exactly what kind of thoughts are swirling in Shiro's head right now. In fact, he probably does – what with the manic gleam that he can feel in his eyes and the sweat beading at his temples. He hasn't been this much of a wreck since the morning of their wedding, utterly certain Keith was going to come to his senses at the last minute and realize Shiro wasn't worth the earth-moving amount of effort Keith has put into him.

But that had gone off with exactly one hitch, the one that had been planned for scanty weeks before Keith had decided that they didn't need any of the frou-frou nonsense and had Coran marry them on top of Black on the cliff's edge. Shiro had been eternally grateful, adding to the small mountain of things that Keith has done to save him.

Unlike now, where the fingers twined with his own feel like they're leading him to the gallows.

“Do we... have to do this?”

It's not the first time the question has squeaked out of him, small and pathetic like its owner. This time he tries to pair it with the sad eyes Kosmo has perfected, aiming them down at the unflappable gaze of his rock.

“Of course not,” Keith clips, not unkindly. He pulls their hands up to his mouth to press a kiss against Shiro's ring. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do... but I think it could be good for you.”

The rising unease in him says otherwise, swirling up a sea of possibilities that stick in his throat. Normally he's not one to question his north star.

“But what if-”

The rest of the words don't make it past his tongue, too heavy and painful to consider. Such an awful possibility that he's ashamed to even think it, even if it would never happen if he had a say in it.

Keith's answering smile is kind and gentle as he slows their walk to a stop, reaching up to cup Shiro's cheek.

“But what if there are still feelings there?”

The question is a lance straight through Shiro's heart. It would have hurt less if Keith had punched him in the gut. His first instinct is to shake his head, eyes wide as panic bubbles in his chest.

“It's okay if there are, you know,” Keith continues, steady and soft as his thumb sweeps across Shiro's temple. “You were together for a long time and never got closure.”

Shiro shakes his head harder, eyes pinched shut against the churning nausea and gathering wetness.

“Baby, hey,” Keith steps closer, unwinding their fingers to cup Shiro's face. The loss make him want to whine. “It's okay, we're okay.”

Shiro can feel his mouth trembling as Keith stretches to press a kiss to his lips, then his cheeks... his eyelids. His whole face is peppered in kisses as Keith murmurs soft nothings to him, standing in the middle of the sidewalk without a care who sees it. Shiro can feel the drag of the ring, warmed by Keith's skin as it cradles his face. He can't lose this. No closure is worth this, not even worth a hint of doubt in their minds.

“I just want you,” he sniffles, pressing forward to nuzzle his face in Keith's neck. He wraps his arms around him and clings, crushing the smaller frame to his chest like he could stop the world from trying to take him away. “I don't want anything else, I just want you.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Keith croons into his hair, petting down the back of his neck in soothing strokes. “I know. I'm yours... nothing is ever going to change that.”

Shiro can only nod into his neck, praying that it's the truth as he lets Keith absorb the most hurt and fragile parts of him, again.

“You know, we really can still back out any time,” Keith murmurs, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I can just text him, tell him something came up.”

Shiro hesitates, still sniffling into Keith's neck as he thinks about taking the easy way out. He can feel Keith's mouth curve into a smile against his hair.

“Or I could tell him that he has to fight me for the honor of speaking to you, that'd probably end the conversation.”

The wet giggles surprise them both as Shiro sputters into Keith's now damp shirt collar. He can't think of a single being in the universe that would even have a flicker of a chance at beating Keith in a fight – not even death had won that battle of wills.

“Or,” Keith continues, tone overly pleasant. “I could go alone and poison his coffee so you never have to worry about it again.”

This time it's full belly laughs that leave Shiro shaking as he pulls back to smile down at his husband.

“Baby, you can't go killing people for me anymore.”

Keith sniffs, words rolling off him like water.

“Nobody would be able to prove anything.”

Shiro huffs again, swiping at his eyes and leaning down to kiss that self satisfied smile.

“I love you so much.”

Keith presses back, lifting onto his toes and throwing his arms around Shiro's neck.

“I love you too, no matter what.” He pulls back to look Shiro in the eyes, pure adoration shining through. “I trust us.”

The smile on his face is sappy as Shiro leans down, pressing their foreheads together as he rubs his hands down Keith's back.

“I love you too, and I trust you more than anything in my life.”

Keith's smile is blinding.

“Good, then trust me to know that this will be fine?” He reaches back to twine their fingers together again, ring to ring and chest to chest. “It's just coffee.”

A shaky exhale and a nod... then Keith's pulling him down the block and into a little coffee shop where the ghost of his past sits in the corner with a steaming mug of tea and a notebook.

Keith's hand squeezes his own before he steps forward, all raw beauty and power as he slides into the booth.

“Hey Adam.”

Adam startles from his notebook, blinking up through his glasses with a familiar smile.

“Keith!” He stands and reaches across the table to clasp him around the shoulders before turning to Shiro. “Takashi, I'm really glad you both could make it.”

Shiro swallows and steps forward, his own smile curling as he takes Adam's outstretched hand and pulls him into a brief hug.

“Hi Adam, it's good to see you.”

A chuckle pours out of Adam as he lets go and sits down, cradling his tea again.

“Isn't it? I'm just glad we all made it out.” His laugh turns to a sigh, smile tinging wistful. “I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you both that... well...” He shrugs, casts his eyes down. “We all parted on bad terms, but I really do care about you both.”

“We know.” It's Keith who reaches across the table and lays a hand on the trembling fingers around the mug. “But we're all here now right?” The smile on his face is genuinely warm and Shiro marvels at how much has changed in the scrappy distrustful kid from a decade ago. “Second chances and all.”

“Yeah,” Shiro murmurs, smiling at his husband before reaching out to pat Adam's other hand. “Let's not waste it on what-ifs... we're here now.”

Adam's smile returns, grateful as he looks between the two.

“Well for starters, this place has great coffee...”


End file.
